


Bonding Time

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Role Reversal, whatever it's called when you use someone else's hand to jerk you off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Jon Snow only realized he had a guest in his chambers when he felt someone playfully place their head in the crook of his neck and grab him from behind. He started, ready to use the quill he’d been writing with as a makeshift weapon, but found his wrists were already tightly gripped. Recognizing the assailant as Robb Stark because of his familiar snicker, he scowled.

“Why do you insist on doing that? What if I was sharpening a blade?” He haughtily tried to shake his brother’s hands away and failed.

“I suppose I’d be dead!” Robb laughed. He plucked the quill from his fingers and placed it on the desk. Using his free hand, Jon roughly shut his book. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be getting much done with Robb there to distract him.

“You’ve been alone in here all day...” Robb moved his left hand from Jon’s wrist so it was resting instead on his thigh. He heard Jon sharply exhale and grinned. Slowly rubbing his thumb on his inner thigh, he continued, “It must be lonely. Maybe we could do something together? Have some sibling bonding time, yeah?”

“Bonding time?” Jon certainly had an idea of what he’d meant, but didn’t want to give Robb the pleasure of making him ask for it. Robb rubbed his thigh and moved towards his groin. The thick fabric, lined with fur, didn’t allow for Robb to feel much, but he could tell Jon was getting flustered. He continued, grinding harder and more slowly, using Jon's quiet gasps as a way to tell where he was touching. He could feel the heat radiating off of his face, so close to his own, and grew excited himself. Jon, feigning reluctance, softly murmured. “If that's what you'd like.”

Easily untying his pants with his left hand, he put a few fingers from the right into Jon’s mouth. Robb freely moved them about inside of his mouth, feeling his teeth and tongue. He didn’t particularly get anything out of it, but Jon was already struggling to breathe calmly. He brought a hand up to Robb’s and held his wrist, perhaps so he could feel some semblance of dominance. Robb gently drew one digit across the length of his tongue, almost drawing a moan out of him. Jon meekly pushed for him to go deeper, and he obliged.

Hiking down Jon’s pants, he eagerly exposed his lower body. Robb was more than well acquainted with every inch of Jon, but still founding himself admiring his cock was every time he got to see it. He was decently sized, smaller than himself but still amply thick. His skin gradated to a rosy pink at the tip, standing out against his otherwise pale body. Robb dabbed at the gathered precum with his index finger and felt Jon tremble beneath him.

“Already hard?” He breathed tauntingly. Jon replied by shyly turning his face away and pulling Robb’s fingers from his mouth. The two did this, and other things, often but he always remained bashful, if not embarrassed to be seen in such a position. Or, rather, embarrassed to _enjoy_ being in such a position. It suited him well, Robb thought. He’d always liked how pathetic he looked when he was serving his big brother, on his knees or back with the same obedient look in his eye.

He brought the wet hand down to Jon’s cock and wrapped his fingers lightly around it’s base. Jon exhaled sharply, keeping his face turned away from Robb. He momentarily lamented that he was bent over and touching him from behind because he couldn't see his face or kiss him. He wasn’t overly sentimental, but enjoyed tasting him, feeling his experienced tongue against his own. He loved seeing his Jon's face flush in pleasure, his eyes opened only slightly to see what was being done to him, lips slightly parted in almost silent ecstasy. 

As Robb began to steadily stroke his brother, his breathing hitched and he began to whimper. He slowly ran his palm and down his length, attentive to the parts that made Jon’s legs twitch. He moved as slow as he could; he loved it when he begged for him, when he moaned through gritted teeth, anxious for release. Jon, impatient at his teasing, put his hand on top of Robb’s and began to guide it. Intrigued, the older boy didn’t attempt to stop him. He started only a little faster, but was soon using Robb to pump himself at a quick, uneven pace. He moaned freely, no longer suppressing himself, lost in the pleasure he was _making_ Robb give him.

Something felt even more intimate about this. He’d had sex with Jon and had seen him in plenty of submissive, degrading positions, but had never seen him so vulnerable. It was as if he’d forgotten Robb was there, like he’d forgotten whose hand he was using to feel himself. He was especially aroused by this idea, and felt himself grow even stiffer under his own layers of furs and straps. He sighed breathily into Jon’s ear, sending him over the edge. He used Robb to stroke himself a few seconds more and slumped back into his seat, shuddering. His cum trickled over the two’s hands and pooled in his pubic hair and onto his lower stomach. Robb straightened himself, pulling his hand away and feigning nonchalance by carelessly wiping it on Jon’s cloak. In truth, his own erection ached against his underpants, ready to be taken care of. 

Jon caught his breath and looked up to see Robb leaning against his desk, smirking. He frowned and tried to regain his composure, pulling his pants back up, ignoring the mess he’d made. 

“I…” Jon started to speak, but stopped himself and slid from his chair down to his knees. He brought his fingers to the strings securing Robb’s pants and left them there, casting his eyes downwards. He tried not to seem too thrilled to suck his brother’s dick, but it was clear he was more than willing. He wanted to be open about his desires like Robb was, but was always too self-conscious to take pride in being used. He idly played with the strings, obviously embarrassed by how desperate to touch and please Robb he was.

“You...?” Robb raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. His hair was even more disheveled than it normally was and framed his flushed, damp face well. He put a hand under his chin and turned his face upwards, so the two could look into each other's eyes. His expression softened and he looked up at him tenderly. His heart fluttered. Jon was always making sour faces or pouting and seeing him like this made his head swim. His eyes focused on his lips, slightly reddened from biting them in an attempt to quiet himself. He hesitated for a moment, then fell to his own knees. The two made brief eye contact and Robb leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to Jon's. 

He felt his light stubble prick his face, a sensation he'd almost enjoyed at this point. Jon's arms greedily wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. In response, Robb gingerly placed his arms around Jon's neck, closing their gap even more. As their kiss grew deeper, Jon slipped his tongue over Robb's lips and into his mouth. His breathing grew labored as Jon deftly swept his tongue across his teeth and tongue. Combined with the fingers lightly tracing circles on his back, he felt himself burn up more and more. Barely able to breathe because of his excitement, Robb broke off and buried his face in Jon's neck, lowering himself so Jon would, for once, seem taller. Panting, he noticed he could feel Jon's own hastened heartbeat and warm breath on his neck. He enjoyed bathing in his warmth, sharing their bodies' heat to stave off the nippy Northern air. Usually, Jon would be in this position, holding Robb for support and struggling to keep his breaths measured. Something about the role reversal made Robb's cheeks burn with a new, exhilarating type of fire.

Jon, delighted to see the usually dominant Robb in such an uncharacteristically powerless state, gathered him up off of his breast and guided him so he propped up against his desk. He was thrilled by the idea that his kisses alone could reduce Robb to such a state and wanted to use his tongue elsewhere. Robb didn't protest and welcomed the instruction, allowing Jon to move him as he pleased. Even if it was just for tonight, he wanted to see what it would be like to see Jon in control, his eyes flashing with dominance and self sureness. Before resuming his work on untying the ornate strings, Jon palmed where Robb's pants had grown exceedingly tight and leaned forward, whispering into his ear. 

“I think I like this even more than our usual bonding." 


End file.
